Nightmare
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Izaya sneaks into SHizuo's room to watch him sleep. but something is diffrent...Shizuo dreams something.../Shizaya fuffy/ very cute!/rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Izaya sat down on the other side of Shizuo's bed; making sure not to disturb the sleeping blonde. This was his favorite pass time, after a long day of stalking and harassing Shizuo he would break into the blonde's house and listen to him talk in his sleep.

Shizuo shifted at the sound of the creaking bed as Izaya crawled closer. The brunet reached a hand out and moved the blonde's hair out of his face; Shizuo grinned and moved onto his back unconsciously.

"Mmm…Izaya." Izaya just smiled at the sound of his name. This wasn't rare; most of the time when Izaya heard Shizuo's "dream talk" he would hear his name. Shizuo was so quiet and mumbled when he slept Izaya couldn't tell if it was pleasure or anger in his voice as the blonde said his name.

The main reason Izaya would sneak into the blonde's house was because of how much his heart hated to be away from the beast…but Izaya would never admit that. He ran his fingers lightly threw the Shizuo's bleach blonde hair. Shizuo sighed at the feeling of Izaya's cold hand on his heated head. Izaya quickly pulled his hand away as Shizuo turned his head in his sleep; the blonde whimpered and turned onto his side, now facing the brunet.

"Ssshhh, it's ok Shizu-chan." Izaya said rubbing the discomforted blonde's chest; Izaya could tell the beast was obviously having some sort of bad dream.

"No….don't die….please….I'm sorry…" Shizuo mumbled, his voice laced with pain and sorrow.

_(Meanwhile in Shizuo's dream)_

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry please don't die. I didn't mean it please please don't die!" Shizuo begged holding the small bloody body in his arms.

Izaya had not moved when Shizuo had thrown a vending machine at him and was crushed under the large medal object. The vending machine had literally crushed the life out of his small body. Shizuo had realized what he had done and threw the object off the informant.

"I'm sorry Izaya; I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry; don't die please don't die." Shizuo begged hugging the lifeless informant in his arms.

_(Out of Shizuo's dream)_

Izaya watched as the ex-bartender rolled onto his stomach and gripped the white sheets tightly.

"No….no….no…" Shizuo kept mumbling. Izaya carefully started rubbing the blonde's back; trying to comfort him out of his bad dream. Shizuo rolled back onto his back and started whimpering in his sleep again.

"I didn't mean it…I don't hate you…I love you…please don't die….I love you so much." Shizuo whimpered. Izaya starred at Shizuo.

"_Who is he talking about….he probably hurt one of his loved one." _ Izaya fell backwards off the bed as Shizuo's quickly sat up and screamed. Izaya lay on the floor in a position where Shizuo couldn't see him. Izaya moved his head up to see Shizuo start rubbing tears from his eyes.

"It was just a dream." Shizuo whispered, trying to comfort himself. He got up from his bed and walked out of the room. Izaya jumped to his feet, ready to make a break for it…but instead he followed Shizuo. Shizuo walked down the hallway into the bathroom; he turned on the bathroom light and leaned over the sink. Izaya peered into the lit room, making sure Shizuo didn't see him. Shizuo turned on the sink and splashed the cold water in his face.

"I need aspirin." Shizuo said opening his medicine cabinet and taken out a bottle of aspirin. He took two of the pills and turned to go back to bed. Izaya wasn't really paying attention until he accidentally bumped into the blonde. Izaya fell back onto his butt; realizing what had just happened he scrambled to his feet, ready to make a run for it. He was about to run when he felt Shizuo grab the back of his hood and smash him against the hallway wall.

"How'd you get in my house?" Shizuo asked, holding the brunet against the wall so he couldn't escape.

"I know where you keep your spare key." Izaya said grinning wildly. Shizuo let go of the brunet and starred him down.

"I'm way too tired to deal with you right now, just get the hell out of my house." Shizuo said annoyed.

"Before I go, I need to ask you a question." Izaya said looking at the blonde innocently.

"…Fine, what is it flea?" Shizuo asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"When you were sleeping you were having a bad dream…you kept mumbling something about someone dying… Who was it?" Izaya asked curiously.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd kill you for watching me sleep…but if you must know I was dreaming about you dying…and it was a good dream." Shizuo lied. Izaya looked at him and shook his head.

"No you kept saying you were sorry and you didn't want me to die…you said you loved me." Izaya said looking seriously at the blonde.

"Tch I did not, you're a dirty liar flea." Shizuo said; Izaya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm not lying, you were sad because you killed me. You did say that you loved me…you were crying." Izaya said pulling Shizuo up against his small body.

"I-I wasn't sad…I would be elated if you died." Shizuo said, trying not to meet Izaya's gaze. Izaya un-wrapped his arms and backed up from the blonde.

"Oh really?" Izaya asked. He pushed the Shizuo aside and went into his kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked, following Izaya into the kitchen. Izaya grabbed one of Shizuo's sharp steak knives and held the point to his heart.

"If your gunna be happy if I die…maybe I should just kill myself right now." Izaya said swinging the large knife back ready to plunge it into his body.

**Author's Note: Ok don't kill me! I'm writing the next Chapter now! Love you all! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you insane?" Shizuo yelled as Izaya was ready to plunge the knife into his heart.

"Well isn't this what you wanted? I'm doing you a favor Shizu-chan…unless you'd want to kill me yourself." Izaya said holding the knife out to Shizuo. Shizuo walked over and grabbed the knife out of the brunet's hand.

"So…your really gunna kill me Shizu-chan." Izaya said with tears ready to spill out. Izaya closed his eyes as Shizuo raised the knife above his head. Izaya waited…and waited….and waited, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes to see Shizuo put the knife back in its place.

"What are you doing, why didn't you kill me?" Izaya asked starring at the blonde shocked.

"That isn't how I wanted to kill you." Shizuo said crossing his arms across his chest. Izaya moved past him and started towards Shizuo's front door.

"Fine be that way Shizu-chan…I have another question for you…this building is really tall right? Do you think if I jumped off the roof I'd die?" Izaya asked opening the door.

"What?" Shizuo barked.

"You don't know? Hm…well why don't go test that theory." Izaya shot out the door towards the stairs of Shizuo's apartment building, with Shizuo close behind.

"Don't you dare!" Shizuo screamed as he chased after Izaya. Izaya started running quickly up the stairs, skipping every other step. Unfortunately Shizuo wasn't as quick as Izaya and was at least 2 flights of stairs behind him. When he finally got up to the top of the building he looked around furiously, hoping the brunet didn't jump yet.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan…my blood will be all over the sidewalk soon." Izaya said. Shizuo ran over to the brunet who was inching closer towards the edge.

"Don't you dare jump off that ledge flea." Shizuo barked. Izaya flinched at his nickname.

"_Even when I'm about to kill myself he uses my nickname."_ Izaya inched closer to the edge, with hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why shouldn't I?" Izaya asked not looking away from the ground.

"…You just can't…" Shizuo said. He felt waves of fear rush threw his body.

"Oh I get it…Shizu-chan wants to kill me…because he hates me." Izaya said looking down sadly. He turned around to face the blonde.

"Go ahead..push me off." Izaya said putting his hands behind his head, waiting for Shizuo to throw him off the building. Shizuo took a step forward, reaching his arms out to the brunet.

"Your actually gunna do it?" Izaya cried. He didn't actually think Shizuo would send him to his death. Izaya backed up in disbelief but…there was not ground there…and he fell….

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed rushing after the informant who was now plummeting to his death.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I stopped the chapter here. * covers my face from a punch* not in the face! I finish the next chapter as fast as my little fingers can type!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya closed his eyes, expecting to feel himself hit the hard ground and the crimson blood spill onto the concrete. But instead he felt something warm wrap around his wrist; he opened his eyes and looked up to Shizuo leaning against the ledge and gripping his wrist tightly. Shizuo used his god like strength to pull Izaya up and into his arms.

"I can't believe you did that." Shizuo sobbed into Izaya's shoulder. He gripped the small frame tighter and nuzzled his face in Izaya's neck.

"Y-you saved my life." Izaya said shocked.

"I didn't want to see you die…if you died…I'd jump next." Shizuo said stilling hugging the informant. Izaya put his hands on Shizuo's cheeks and made Shizuo face him.

"Really?" Izaya asked starring into the blonde's eyes.

"Yea…_*sigh*_…your right Izaya…I would be sad if you died…I love you." Shizuo said pressing his forehead against Izaya's. Tears started spilling out of his eyes, making them shine like rubies.

"You didn't call me 'flea'…You do love me" Izaya said wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and hugging him back.

"I just said that I love you…I really love you." Shizuo said, he bent down and pressed his lips against Izaya's soft ones.

* * *

><p><em>In the end Izaya got what he wanted, he got to spend every day and night with the one he loves. <em>

Shizuo groaned at the sound of his digital alarm clock, he slammed the snooze button and moved out of the bed. He was finally able to get some sleep, knowing that Izaya was snuggled up against him. He rubbed his tired eyes and moved a hand around the bed, searching for his lover.

"Izaya, where are you?" Shizuo called as he swung open their bedroom door and started walking down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen." Izaya yelled from the kitchen. He flipped the pancake he was making for the blonde when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"You got up early just to make me breakfast?" Shizuo asked kissing Izaya's neck.

"I thought I'd be a good husband and make you breakfast." Izaya said sliding another pancake onto the stack next to him.

"How do I know you didn't poison them?" Shizuo teased. Izaya hit him on the head with the spatula and poured more pancake mix into the pan. Shizuo licked and nipped at informant's neck, earning him a moan.

"Not while I'm cooking Shizu-chan." Izaya said hitting him with the spatula again. Shizuo whimpered and nuzzled his cheek up against Izaya's.

"Hn thanks for making me breakfast flea." Shizuo said kissing Izaya on the cheek.

"Considerate a 'thank you' for buying me this…" Izaya said holding up his left hand with the large diamond engagement ring.

"You don't know how long and how much I had to work to afford that…I'm still making payments. But I guess I'll have to deal with buying extravagant things since I'm married to the great Izaya Orihara…or should I say Izaya Heiwajima." Shizuo said squeezing his lover tightly.

After they ate Shizuo insisted on carrying Izaya to the couch; he sat down on the couch with the informant snuggled comfortably in his lap.

"I hope I didn't go to hard on you last night." Shizuo said rubbing Izaya's lower back; Izaya turned around and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist.

"I'm a little sore, you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't have gotten up so early with a sore ass to make you breakfast." Izaya's said wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and nudging his lips up against Shizuo's.

"Hn I love you to." Shizuo said between kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes hold the applause! Did you really think I'd kill Izaya? HELL NO! He's too hot to die! I hoped you liked it! Please comment!<strong>


End file.
